


Sometimes He Is Gentle And Sometimes He's So Rough

by ssscrimesomethingorother



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub Play, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Spanking, master Tim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssscrimesomethingorother/pseuds/ssscrimesomethingorother
Summary: You need it harder. Master Tim isn't pleased when you try to tell him what to do.





	Sometimes He Is Gentle And Sometimes He's So Rough

“Harder!”

You cried out, groaning as Tim's hips slammed against your own. His fingers were gripping you hard enough to leave bruises as he fucked you brutally from behind. Your arms shook with the effort of holding yourself up against Tim's forceful assault, the whole bed moving and creaking with each solid thrust. He was already ruining your tingling cunt with how hard he was pounding you, but you needed more.

“I decide how this goes! Understand?!”

Tim growled, his voice tainted with arousal. 

He slowed his hips and you whined at the change in pace. Still smoothly filling you with his cock, Tim spanked your ass, causing you to cry out at the sharp sting from his palm. He chuckled deeply, causing your pussy to contract. You heard his intake of breath as it squeezed his throbbing cock. Getting control of himself, he growled again, his teeth gritted as he yelled,

“I asked you a question! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!”

He spanked you once more, the pain bringing tears to your eyes. 

“Yes!”

You cried out desperately, your chest heaving.

“Yes what?!”

He said in a low, dangerous voice. You whimpered. He brought his hand down again, his hips still leisurely thrusting his cock inside you, but it wasn't doing what you needed it to. 

“Don't make me repeat myself you little brat!”

He ground out, spanking you yet again, your flesh glowing red. This was beginning to really hurt yet it was turning you on so much you could feel yourself leaking all over Tim's ceaselessly-thrusting cock. 

“Yes Master!”

You managed to choke out, stifling a sob. 

“Good girl,”

Tim purred, rubbing your heated cheeks with his warm palm, soothing the reddened skin. You could hear his smirk at your obedience. It pleased him when you submitted but you knew he loved it when you put up a bit of a fight first. It always made him fuck you extra hard in the end. 

“Now that's been cleared up,”

Tim began nonchalantly, as though you had been discussing the weather, he continued

“I can get back to ruining that sweet-tasting, tight little pussy of yours. Would you like that?”

His question intoned in a saccharine sweet voice which sent a shiver of desire running up your spine. 

“Yes Master. Please!”

You begged, feeling so close to the edge your pussy was positively aching. You needed to cum. Tim chuckled darkly, his cock still moving tantalisingly slowly during this exchange. 

“Tell me how much you want my huge cock to fuck you until you can't think. Tell me!”

He said forcefully, grabbing a fistful of your hair and pulling your head back.

You cried out at the pain as he yanked you by your hair.

“Please, Master. Please!”

You begged pitifully, tears streaming down your face. 

“I need you to fuck me until I scream!”

Tim bit back a groan at your words, releasing your hair and your head fell forward again. 

“That's all I want to hear from that pretty little mouth of yours from now on. You want to scream? SO BE IT!”

He spat as he took hold of your hips, his fingers digging in again. 

He began to quicken his rhythm, getting faster and you both felt and heard his balls slapping your ass with each thrust. 

“Hard enough yet?!”

Tim growled between pants for breath. 

“How about now?”

His voice struggling with the effort not to break as he hammered your dripping pussy so hard your breasts shook and you fell forward on your elbows, your face mashed against the pillow, somewhat muffling the groans pouring from your soul. 

“I want to hear you!”

Tim barked and somehow you found the strength to lift your head despite the serious pounding your swollen cunt was receiving. 

Tim's hips were relentless, his thrusts savage and ruthless. You felt as though you were being split in two as your litany of groans reverberated around the room, your throat feeling as raw as your pussy. 

Tim was showing no mercy with his unyielding assault, his face contorted with severity, sweat beading on his forehead, his eyes black with desire. Tim was so horny that there was a glimmer of madness behind them and it needed to be fucked out of him. There was no other way. He was delirious with pleasure as he listened to you scream yourself hoarse owing to his frenzied violation of your soaking cunt. 

As the ferocious pace pushed you right to the edge, a high-pitched scream was torn from your smarting throat and relief flooded you as you finally came undone. Tim followed right behind you, his hips almost pushing through you as they surged instinctively, shooting his seed deep inside you in three powerful spurts, a growl erupting from his open mouth. He gasped for breath, collapsing on your back, pressing kisses to your damp skin, the soft down of his beard making you squirm. 

Tim slid out of you with a whimper, and flopped onto his back as you turned around and propped yourself up on your elbow, gazing at him. He looked delectably debauched. His hair was sticking to his sweat soaked forehead, his cheeks were flushed a dusky pink, his eyes were brightly twinkling and his gorgeous mouth was open as he gasped for air. His luscious bottom lip was ruby red from where he'd bitten it in concentration and the sight made you chew on your own. You leaned down, your hand cupping his face and you kissed him tenderly, lingering as his sweet lips felt so good against your own. 

It was hard to believe that Tim's beautiful lips were capable of forming the words they just had, but it was just an act, something you liked to indulge in every now and then. You liked Tim to be wickedly domineering sometimes, to take you at a basal, animalistic level. It was very liberating and so very erotic. The rush of endorphins and adrenaline felt as you played out this fantasy was extremely titillating and it helped keep your love life exciting. 

Tim smiled at you as you as you continued to look at him before wrapping both arms around you and snuggling into your body, his exhaustion allowing sleep to claim him within a few minutes.


End file.
